filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Filmjahr 1981
Ereignisse * 17. September: Uraufführung von Das Boot (Regie: Wolfgang Petersen). Dieser in verschiedenen Versionen geschnittene Film erweist sich bei seinen Kino- und Fernsehausstrahlungen auch international als sehr erfolgreich. Mit knapp 6 Millionen Kinobesuchern gehört er in Deutschland zu den zehn erfolgreichsten deutschen Produktionen. In den USA rangiert er auf Platz 2 der erfolgreichsten deutschen Produktionen. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer kauft den angeschlagenen Konkurrenten United Artists von dessen Mutterkonzern Transamerica Corporation. UA hatte zuvor mit dem Film Heaven’s Gate massive Verluste gemacht. * Das Österreichische Filminstitut wird gegründet. * Tom Cruise hat sein Debüt in dem Film Endlose Liebe * Die Sieger der BRAVO Otto Leserwahl 1981: ** Kategorie – männliche Filmstars: Gold Roger Moore, Silber Matt Dillon, Bronze Christopher Atkins ** Kategorie – weibliche Filmstars: Gold Farrah Fawcett, Silber Kristy McNichol, Bronze Brooke Shields * Der Österreichische Rundfunk (ORF) und das Österreichische Filminstitut (ÖFI) beschließen am 12. Oktober das Film-/Fernseh-Abkommen. Filmpreise Golden Globe Award Am 31. Januar findet im Beverly Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles die Golden Globe-Verleihung statt. * Bestes Drama: Eine ganz normale Familie von Robert Redford * Bestes Musical/Komödie: Nashville Lady von Michael Apted * Bester Schauspieler (Drama): Robert De Niro in Wie ein wilder Stier * Beste Schauspielerin (Drama): Mary Tyler Moore in Eine ganz normale Familie * Bester Schauspieler (Musical/Komödie): Ray Sharkey in The Idolmaker * Beste Schauspielerin (Musical/Komödie): Sissy Spacek in Nashville Lady * Bester Nebendarsteller: Timothy Hutton in Eine ganze normale Familie * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Mary Steenburgen in Melvin und Howard * Bester Regisseur: Robert Redford für Eine ganz normale Familie * Cecil B. DeMille Award: Gene Kelly Academy Awards Die Oscarverleihung findet am 31. März im Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles statt. Moderator ist Johnny Carson. * Bester Film: Eine ganz normale Familie von Robert Redford * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Robert De Niro in Wie ein wilder Stier * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Sissy Spacek in Nashville Lady * Bester Regisseur: Robert Redford für Eine ganz normale Familie * Bester Nebendarsteller: Timothy Hutton in Eine ganz normale Familie * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Mary Steenburgen in Melvin und Howard * Beste Musik und bester Song: Michael Gore für Fame – Der Weg zum Ruhm * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Moskau glaubt den Tränen nicht von Wladimir Menschow * Ehrenoscar: Henry Fonda Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Internationale Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1981 Das Festival beginnt am 13. Mai und endet am 27. Mai. Die Jury unter Präsident Jacques Deray vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldene Palme: Der Mann aus Eisen von Andrzej Wajda * Bester Schauspieler: Ugo Tognazzi in Die Tragödie eines lächerlichen Mannes * Beste Schauspielerin: Isabelle Adjani in Quartett und Possession * Großer Preis der Jury: Lichtjahre entfernt von Alain Tanner Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin 1981 Das Festival beginnt am 13. Februar und endet am 24. Februar. Die Jury unter Präsidentin Jutta Brückner vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Bär: Deprisa, Deprisa von Carlos Saura * Bester Schauspieler: Anatoli Solonizyn in Dwadzat schest dnei is schisni Dostojewskowo und Jack Lemmon in Ein Sommer in Manhattan * Beste Schauspielerin: Barbara Grabowska in Gorączka Filmfestspiele von Venedig Das Festival beginnt am 2. September und endet am 11. September. Die Jury unter Präsident Italo Calvino vergibt folgende Preise: * Goldener Löwe: Die bleierne Zeit von Margarethe von Trotta * Bester Schauspieler: Robert Duvall in True Confessions * Beste Schauspielerin: Barbara Sukowa und Jutta Lampe in Die bleierne Zeit Deutscher Filmpreis * Bester Film: Jede Menge Kohle von Adolf Winkelmann * Beste Regie: Walter Bockmayer und Rolf Bührmann für Looping * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Ingrid Caven für Looping und Ilse Pagé für Engel aus Eisen * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Sigfrit Steiner für Der Mond is nur a nackerte Kugel und Rolf Zacher für Endstation Freiheit César * Bester Film: Die letzte Metro von François Truffaut * Beste Regie: François Truffaut für Die letzte Metro * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Gérard Depardieu für Die letzte Metro * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Catherine Deneuve für Die letzte Metro * Bester Nebendarsteller: Jacques Dufilho für Der ungeratene Sohn * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Nathalie Baye für Rette sich wer kann (das Leben) * Bester ausländischer Film: Kagemusha – Der Schatten des Kriegers von Akira Kurosawa British Academy Film Award * Bester Film: Der Elefantenmensch von David Lynch * Beste Regie: Akira Kurosawa für Kagemusha – Der Schatten des Kriegers * Bester Hauptdarsteller: John Hurt für Der Elefantenmensch * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Judy Davis für Meine brillante Karriere New York Film Critics Circle Award * Bester Film: Reds von Warren Beatty * Beste Regie: Sidney Lumet für Prince of the City * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Burt Lancaster in Atlantic City, USA * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Glenda Jackson in Stevie * Bester Nebendarsteller: John Gielgud in Arthur – Kein Kind von Traurigkeit * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Mona Washbourne in Stevie * Beste Kamera: David Watkin für Die Stunde des Siegers * Bester ausländischer Film: Asphalt-Haie von Hector Babenco National Board of Review * Bester Film: Reds von Warren Beatty und Die Stunde des Siegers von Hugh Hudson * Beste Regie: Warren Beatty für Reds * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Henry Fonda in Am goldenen See * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Glenda Jackson in Stevie * Bester Nebendarsteller: Jack Nicholson in Reds * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Mona Washbourne in Stevie * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Tage aus dem Leben Ilja Oblomows von Nikita Michalkow Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * Bester Film: Atlantic City, USA von Louis Malle * Beste Regie: Warren Beatty für Reds * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Burt Lancaster in Atlantic City, USA * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Meryl Streep in Die Geliebte des französischen Leutnants * Bester Nebendarsteller: John Gielgud in Arthur – Kein Kind von Traurigkeit * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Maureen Stapleton in Reds * Bester fremdsprachiger Film: Asphalt-Haie von Hector Babenco * Lebenswerk: Barbara Stanwyck Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * AFI Life Achievement Award: Fred Astaire * Australian Film Institute Award: Gallipoli von Peter Weir * David di Donatello: Ricomincio da tre (Bester italienischer Film) * Deutscher Kritikerpreis: Margarethe von Trotta * Directors Guild of America Award: Robert Redford für Eine ganz normale Familie, George Cukor und Joseph L. Mankiewicz (jeweils Preise für ihr Lebenswerk) * Ernst-Lubitsch-Preis: Marius Müller-Westernhagen für Theo gegen den Rest der Welt * Evening Standard British Film Award: Yanks – Gestern waren wir noch Fremde von John Schlesinger * Gilde-Filmpreis: Fame – Der Weg zum Ruhm von Alan Parker (Gold ausländischer Film), Kleine Fluchten von Yves Yersin (Silber ausländischer Film), Lena Rais von Christian Rischert (Gold deutscher Film), Die wunderbaren Jahre von Reiner Kunze (Silber deutscher Film) * Goldener Leopard: Das Rad des Glücks von Rabindra Dharmaraj * Guldbagge: Heimliche Ausflüge von Kay Pollak * Louis-Delluc-Preis: Eine merkwürdige Karriere von Pierre Granier-Deferre * Max-Ophüls-Preis: Taxi zum Klo von Frank Ripploh * Nastro d’Argento: Drei Brüder von Francesco Rosi und Kagemusha – Der Schatten des Kriegers von Akira Kurosawa * National Society of Film Critics Award: Melvin und Howard von Jonathan Demme * People’s Choice Award: Das Imperium schlägt zurück von Irvin Kershner (populärster Film), Clint Eastwood (populärster Schauspieler), Jane Fonda (populärste Schauspielerin) * Preis der deutschen Filmkritik: Das letzte Loch von Herbert Achternbusch * Toronto International Film Festival: Die Stunde des Siegers von Hugh Hudson (Publikumspreis) * Writers Guild of America Award: Melvin und Howard (Bestes Originaldrehbuch, Drama), Schütze Benjamin (Bestes Originaldrehbuch, Komödie), Eine ganz normale Familie (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch, Drama), Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Flugzeug (Bestes adaptiertes Drehbuch, Komödie), Ben Hecht (Postum für sein Lebenswerk) * Young Artist Award: Touched by Love von Gus Trikonis (Bester Film), Justin Henry in Kramer gegen Kramer (Bester Darsteller), Diane Lane in Touched by Love (Beste Darstellerin) Geburtstage Januar bis März miniatur|hochkant|125px|Antje Traue (* 18. Januar) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Matthias Schweighöfer (* 11. März) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Julia Stiles (* 28. März) Januar * 6. Januar: Rinko Kikuchi, japanische Schauspielerin * 6. Januar: Jérémie Renier, belgischer Schauspieler * 17. Januar: Scott Mechlowicz, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 17. Januar: Courtney Henggeler, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. Januar: Antje Traue, deutsche Schauspielerin * 21. Januar: Izabella Miko, US-amerikanisch-polnische Schauspielerin * 22. Januar: Beverley Mitchell, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 23. Januar: Julia Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 26. Januar: Colin O’Donoghue, irischer Schauspieler * 28. Januar: Elijah Wood, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Februar * 5. Februar: Nora Zehetner, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 17. Februar: Joseph Gordon-Levitt, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. Februar: Aino Laberenz, deutsche Bühnen- und Kostümbildnerin März * 1. März: Adam LaVorgna, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 2. März: Bryce Dallas Howard, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. März: Ellen Muth, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 7. März: Andreas Wilson, schwedischer Schauspieler * 11. März: David Anders, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 11. März: Matthias Schweighöfer, deutscher Schauspieler * 13. März: April Matson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. März: Vanessa Lee Evigan, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 19. März: Kim Rae-won, südkoreanischer Schauspieler * 20. März: Jake Hoffman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 26. März: Luke Ford, australischer Schauspieler * 28. März: Julia Stiles, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin April bis Juni miniatur|hochkant|125px|Jessica Alba (* 28. April) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Natalie Portman (* 9. Juni) April * 2. April: Bethany Joy Lenz, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. April: Tom Riley, britischer Schauspieler * 10. April: Michael Pitt, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 17. April: Charlie Hofheimer, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 19. April: Hayden Christensen, kanadischer Schauspieler * 19. April: Catalina Sandino Moreno, kolumbianische Schauspielerin * 28. April: Jessica Alba, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 28. April: Cheyenne Rushing, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin Mai * 8. Mai: Stephen Amell, kanadischer Schauspieler * 11. Mai: Austin O’Brien, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 12. Mai: Rami Malek, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 13. Mai: Rebecka Liljeberg, schwedische Schauspielerin * 14. Mai: Philippe Reinhardt, schweizerischer Schauspieler * 15. Mai: Jamie-Lynn Sigler, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. Mai: Jim Sturgess, britischer Schauspieler * 17. Mai: Cosma Shiva Hagen, deutsche Schauspielerin Juni * 6. Juni: Felix Nottensteiner, deutscher Schauspieler * 7. Juni: Larisa Oleynik, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 9. Juni: Natalie Portman, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. Juni: Jonathan Bennett, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 13. Juni: Chris Evans, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. Juni: Alisan Porter, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 22. Juni: Amanda Brooks, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 30. Juni: Tom Burke, britischer Schauspieler * 30. Juni: Alissa Jung, deutsche Schauspielerin Juli bis September miniatur|hochkant|125px|Mélanie Thierry (* 17. Juli) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Ben Barnes (* 20. August) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Nicole Richie (* 21. September) Juli * 1. Juli: Nick Nicotera, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 2. Juli: Eralp Uzun, deutscher Schauspieler († 2013) * 4. Juli: Alexander Merbeth, deutscher Schauspieler * 4. Juli: Tahar Rahim, französischer Schauspieler * 4. Juli: Friedemann Thiele, deutscher Schauspieler * 5. Juli: Ryan Hansen, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 6. Juli: Sandra Knoll, österreichische Schauspielerin * 8. Juli: Ashley Blue, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin * 14. Juli: Trevor Fehrman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 14. Juli: Pablo Sprungala, deutscher Schauspieler * 15. Juli: Taylor Kinney, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 17. Juli: Jakob M. Erwa, österreichischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor * 17. Juli: Mélanie Thierry, französische Schauspielerin * 17. Juli: Mélanie Thierry, französische Schauspielerin * 18. Juli: Angela Trimbur, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 21. Juli: Gerrit Jansen, deutscher Schauspieler * 31. Juli: Eric Lively, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler August * 8. August: Meagan Good, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. August: Yaani King, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 20. August: Ben Barnes, britischer Sänger und Schauspieler * 20. August: Jacob Weigert, deutscher Schauspieler und Sprecher * 24. August: Chad Michael Murray, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 25. August: Rachel Bilson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 29. August: Émilie Dequenne, belgische Schauspielerin * 29. August: Michelle Meadows, schwedische Schauspielerin September * 1. September: Nina Zanjani, schwedische Schauspielerin * 4. September: Beyoncé Knowles, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 7. September: Hannah Herzsprung, deutsche Schauspielerin * 9. September: Julie Gonzalo, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. September: Paul Pieck, deutscher Kameramann * 12. September: Jennifer Hudson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. September: Alexis Bledel, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. September: Jennifer Tisdale, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 21. September: Nicole Richie, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. September: Sebastian Edtbauer, deutscher Schauspieler * 24. September: Yūki Matsuzaki, japanischer Schauspieler * 25. September: Axel Fischer, deutscher Schauspieler * 25. September: Lee Norris, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. September: Cytherea, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin * 27. September: Mirjam Weichselbraun, österreichische Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin * 28. September: Gül Gölge, türkische Schauspielerin Oktober bis Dezember miniatur|hochkant|125px|Rupert Friend (* 1. Oktober) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Sienna Miller (* 28. Dezember) Oktober * 1. Oktober: Rupert Friend, britischer Schauspieler * 2. Oktober: Erik Fellows, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Model * 2. Oktober: Annette Strasser, deutsche Schauspielerin * 3. Oktober: Seth Gabel, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 3. Oktober: Daniel James, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 7. Oktober: Jelena Jensen, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin * 9. Oktober: Zachery Ty Bryan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 9. Oktober: Tad Hilgenbrink, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 12. Oktober: Thomas Guiry, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 12. Oktober: Brian J. Smith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 16. Oktober: Brea Grant, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. Oktober: Caterina Scorsone, kanadische Schauspielerin * 19. Oktober: Karoline Schuch, deutsche Schauspielerin * 22. Oktober: Michael Fishman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 24. Oktober: Natalie Langer, deutsche Moderatorin und Schauspielerin * 24. Oktober: Jemima Rooper, britische Schauspielerin * 24. Oktober: Tila Tequila, US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 25. Oktober: Josh Henderson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler November * 1. November: Matt L. Jones, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 8. November: Azura Skye, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 9. November: Scottie Thompson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. November: Shawn Yue, chinesischer Schauspieler * 17. November: Sarah Harding, britische Tänzerin, Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 18. November: Vittoria Puccini, italienische Schauspielerin * 18. November: Christina Vidal, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. November: Michael Patrick Carter, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 30. November: Teddy Dunn, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Dezember * 2. Dezember: Eric Jungmann, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 2. Dezember: Britney Spears, US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 3. Dezember: Liza Lapira, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 15. Dezember: Michelle Dockery, britische Schauspielerin * 16. Dezember: Krysten Ritter, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 28. Dezember: Sienna Miller, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 31. Dezember: Michael Shulman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Tag unbekannt * Björn Ahrens, deutscher Schauspieler * Felix Hassenfratz, deutscher Regisseur und Drehbuchautor Verstorbene Januar bis März Januar * 5. Januar: Karel Stepanek, tschechischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 10. Januar: Richard Boone, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1917) * 11. Januar: Artur Berger, österreichischer Filmarchitekt (* 1892) * 11. Januar: Beulah Bondi, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1888) * 12. Januar: Isobel Elsom, britische Schauspielerin (* 1893) * 16. Januar: Bernard Lee, britischer Schauspieler (* 1908) * 26. Januar: Heinrich Richter-Berlin, deutscher Filmarchitekt und Szenenbildner (* 1884) Februar * 1. Februar: Wanda Hendrix, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1928) * 4. Februar: Mario Camerini, italienischer Regisseur (* 1895) * 8. Februar: Friedrich Hartau, deutscher Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1911) * 21. Februar: Ron Grainer, australischer Komponist (* 1922) * 22. Februar: Curtis Bernhardt, deutscher Regisseur (* 1899) März * 4. März: Torin Thatcher, britischer Schauspieler (* 1905) * 5. März: Paul Hörbiger, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1894) * 5. März: Brenda de Banzie, britische Schauspielerin (* 1915) * 15. März: René Clair, französischer Regisseur (* 1898) * 20. März: Edith Schultze-Westrum, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1904) April bis Juni miniatur|hochkant|150px|Hans Söhnker, rechts (1903–1981) April * 7. April: Norman Taurog, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1899) * 17. April: Friedl Haerlin, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1901) * 20. April: Hans Söhnker, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1903) * 26. April: Jim Davis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1909) * 26. April: Madge Evans, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1909) * 28. April: Adrian Hoven, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1922) Mai * 3. Mai: Nargis, indische Schauspielerin (* 1929) * 9. Mai: Vivian Gibson, britische Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 9. Mai: Margaret Lindsay, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1910) * 9. Mai: Fritz Umgelter, deutscher Regisseur (* 1922) * 17. Mai: Hugo Friedhofer, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1901) * 18. Mai: Arthur O’Connell, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1908) * 20. Mai: Noboru Nakamura, japanischer Regisseur (* 1913) * 22. Mai: Boris Sagal, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1917) * 28. Mai: Henry Blanke, deutsch-amerikanischer Produzent (* 1901) Juni * 19. Juni: Lotte Reiniger, deutsche Animationsfilmerin (* 1899) * 22. Juni: Lola Lane, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1906) * 23. Juni: Zarah Leander, schwedische Schauspielerin (* 1907) * 26. Juni: Don Megowan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1922) * 28. Juni: Peter Kreuder, deutscher Komponist (* 1905) * 30. Juni: Eduard Marks, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1901) Juli bis September Juli * 2. Juli: Edward Killy, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1903) * 3. Juli: Ross Martin, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 4. Juli: Stephen Bosustow, kanadischer Zeichentrickfilmproduzent (* 1911) * 4. Juli: Jiří Voskovec, tschechischer Schauspieler (* 1905) * 10. Juli: Kurt Raeck, deutscher Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1903) * 19. Juli: Itō Daisuke, japanischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1898) * 27. Juli: William Wyler, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1902) August * 1. August: Paddy Chayefsky, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1923) * 4. August: Melvyn Douglas, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1901) * 8. August: Lazar Wechsler, schweizerischer Produzent (* 1896) * 16. August: Robert Krasker, australischer Kameramann (* 1913) * 17. August: Giorgio Ferroni, italienischer Regisseur (* 1908) * 18. August: Anita Loos, US-amerikanische Drehbuchautorin (* 1888) * 19. August: Jessie Matthews, britische Schauspielerin (* 1907) * 22. August: Glauber Rocha, brasilianischer Regisseur (* 1938) * 30. August: Vera-Ellen, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1921) September * 1. September: Ann Harding, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1901) * 21. September: Nigel Patrick, britischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 23. September: Dan George, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1899) * 24. September: Patsy Kelly, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1910) * 27. September: Robert Montgomery, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1904) * 28. September: Herbert Mensching, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1928) Oktober bis Dezember miniatur|hochkant|150px|William Holden (1918–1981) miniatur|hochkant|150px|Natalie Wood (1938-1981) Oktober * 5. Oktober: Gloria Grahame, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1923) * 12. Oktober: Umberto Spadaro, italienischer Schauspieler (* 1904) * 14. Oktober: Elsa Scholten, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1902) * 25. Oktober: Ariel Durant, US-amerikanische Schriftstellerin (* 1898) * 25. Oktober: Cynthia Harnett, britische Schriftstellerin (* 1893) * 25. Oktober: Emely Reuer, deutsche Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin (* 1942) * 26. Oktober: Glenn Anders, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1889) * 26. Oktober: Reinhold Bernt, deutscher Schauspieler und Drehbuchautor (* 1902) * 26. Oktober: Jutta Jol, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1896) * 26. Oktober: Else Brückner-Rüggeberg, deutsche Schauspielerin und Sprecherin (* 1910) * 27. Oktober: Nico Dostal, österreichischer Komponist (* 1895) November * 2. November: Ghislain Cloquet, belgischer Kameramann (* 1924) * 5. November: Jean Eustache, französischer Regisseur und Cutter (* 1938) * 9. November: Rolf von Goth, deutscher Schauspieler und Hörspielregisseur (* 1906) * 10. November: Abel Gance, französischer Regisseur (* 1889) * 11. November: Alf Brustellin, österreichischer Regisseur und Kameramann (* 1940) * 16. November: William Holden, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1918) * 25. November: Jack Albertson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1907) * 27. November: Lotte Lenya, österreichisch-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1898) * 29. November: Natalie Wood, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1938) * 30. November: Robert H. Harris, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1911) Dezember * 1. Dezember: Jacques Rémy, französischer Drehbuchautor (* 1910) * 2. Dezember: Rudolf Prack, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1905) * 5. Dezember: Charles Barton, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1902) * 16. Dezember: Karl Struss, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1886) * 16. Dezember: Lawrence Edward Watkin, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1901) * 28. Dezember: Allan Dwan, US-amerikanischer Regisseur (* 1885) Siehe auch Weblinks